Creepypasta's drabbles
by Akane Sakiya
Summary: Série de petits drabbles sur les creepypastas. Triste, sombe, joyeux, flou... J'écrit principalement du (Jeff the killer x Eyeless Jack) pour le moment. Personnages avec de probable OOC et j'en suis désolée ! Bonne lecture !
1. Passé et présent

Je poste ici mon tout premier drabble.

Je vous en prie soyez indulgent. Et pas taper l'auteur pour les fautes d'orthographe ! *part se cacher*

*sort la tête du buisson* Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Jeff the Killer, tueur en série, meurtrier de ses propres parents, sans doute malade mental, mais peut-être pas tant que cela en y regardant de plus près.  
Il avait, dans une maison, rencontré Jack. Non pas Jack l'Éventreur mais Eyeless Jack. Il était également assez réputé mais il avait une petite particularité, quelque chose qui en changeait peut-être beaucoup. En effet, les cadavres ensanglantés que laissait derrière lui ce jeune adolescent avaient quelque chose de bien différent, une pointe d'anormalité même... Il leur manquait généralement un des deux reins, ce qui, souvent, laissait un trou béant au niveau de leur ventre. Sinon... Retour aux reins, ce petit organe se trouvait, par le plus grand des hasards, être la friandise préférée de Jack.

Et, pour en revenir à la rencontre de ces deux-là, au début ils s'étaient regardés en chien de faïence. Prêts à se sauter dessus au premier mouvement, ce qui fut bien sûr le cas vu que Jeff n'aurait, de toute façon, pas tenu éternellement. Ce soir-là, il était rentré avec une coupure au visage. Puis, lorsque le noiraud eu rapporté à Slenderman qu'il avait vu un "nouveau", ce dernier avait donné l'impression d'être surpris mais il avait bien évidemment ramené l'adolescent au masque dans le manoir. Et pour le plus grand malheur de Jeff, la dernière chambre disponible demeurait celle juste à côté de la sienne.

Par ailleurs, le soir même, le noiraud n'était pas allé manger et avait fait une petite excursion nocturne. Cependant, en se promenant dans l'immense forêt entourant la demeure du Slender, Jeff s'était senti observé à plusieurs reprises, et, dans son souvenir, cela avait eu le don de l'agacer tout en se doutant de l'identité de la personne qui avait essayé de le suivre de manière assez discrète ce qui, d'après lui, n'avait pas été une grande réussite...  
Il s'était également souvenu qu'il avait demandé à l'être en question de daigner se montrer. Chose qui fut exécutée de la part de Jack qui s'était immédiatement planté devant Jeff en attendant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole. Le noiraud avait donc commencé à poser des questions sur le comportement du brun vis-à-vis de lui sans obtenir de réponses et cela l'avait légèrement irrité mais il s'était décidé à rester calme sauf que cette résolution n'avait pas été tenue à cause d'une violente pulsion. Une pulsion meurtrière, au passage.  
Jack avait sûrement réussi à la contenir ou du moins à la faire passer vu qu'ils étaient tous deux encore en vie. Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'est le fait que le brun était, d'après les autres, resté à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que lui-même commençait à se réveiller.

Jeff supposait à présent que tout était parti de là, tout à cause de ce moment-là.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Il y aura peut-être une suite... Mais quand ? Seul le temps nous le dira ^^

Alors ? Une petite review ?  
~drable corrigé. Merci à ma bêta, CheshireCatWaltz~


	2. Jeff ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu-?

Salut salut !  
Bon et bien aujourd'hui je délivre un drabble pas très joyeux mais ça m'a un peu soulagé d'écrire donc je le met ici. Et je suis désolé pour le côté assez guimauve selon moi .  
J'en ai un deuxième dans ce genre la que je compte poster mais après promis j'essaie de ne plus poster des choses aussi sombre !  
Ah et je ne peux aucunement m'empêcher de faire un petit Jack x Jeff ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Eyeless Jack cherchait l'autre adolescent depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, se disant que cela n'augurait rien de bon.  
Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, le jeune brun s'imaginait des scénarios qui s'empiraient à chaque fois.  
N'y tenant plus, il se mit à ouvrir toutes les chambres du manoir une à une.  
Slender, non...  
Ben, non...  
Sally, non...  
Jeff finirait vraiment par le rendre chèvre. Il avait à présent ouvert la porte de sa chambre.  
Rien...  
Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans celle de Jeff quand un bruit l'arrêta. Un gémissement... De douleur ! Il ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup sans pour autant la claquer contre le mur.  
Son esprit s'effondra. Seules quelques questions le hantaient. Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? Est-ce de ma faute ? Une réponse subsistait cependant à son dernier questionnement. Oui. C'était sûrement de sa faute.  
Il était resté muet face à la scène. Cela l'avait littéralement horrifie et des larmes ne tardèrent pas à se former sous son masque. Il réussi tout de même à articuler une phrase. Presque un murmure.

-Jeff... Mais qu'est-ce que tu-...?!

Le susnommé leva la tête. Voyant son ami larmoyant, il lâcha son outil. Remis sa manche en place. Se leva et enlaça son compagnon en essayant de le rassurer.

-C'est rien...

-Mais tu... Tu te...

-Mutile... Mais ne t'inquiète pas...

Son homologue releva la tête et cria presque.

-Mais si tu fais ça... C'est de ma faute !

Jeff, surpris, ne comprenait pas. Voyant cela, le brun s'expliqua.

-Si... Si tu te fais ce genre... De choses... C'est forcément que je ne suis pas assez présent ! Que je ne suis pas assez à tes côtés quand tu en as besoin !

La voix du brun s'était brisée et le noiraud l'avait laissé finir. On pouvait voir plusieurs émotions transparaître sur son visage. Tristesse. Attendrissement. Culpabilité. Amour ?

Jack, entre temps, était tombé à même le sol. Les jambes en coton. Pleurant pour la première fois de sa vie. Pleurant pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il espérait que Jeff comprenne et accepte ses sentiments.

* * *

Dédié à mon meilleur ami qui n'aura jamais lu/vu cette histoire. J'espère aussi que si un jour il lit ce drabble, pouvoir lui montrer ce que j'ai ressenti.

* * *

Voilà voilà...  
Alors ? Review ?


	3. Pourquoi toi ?

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Voici le troisième drabble, je remercie encore et toujours ma bêta ^^  
Au passage, les drabbles ne se suivent pas ;3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les mots ne lui venaient pas, ils ne venaient plus. Malgré ce qu'il était devenu il y a longtemps, il ne s'aperçut qu'aujourd'hui que ce genre d'événements pouvait le toucher.

Ce qui l'avait choqué le plus c'était que ce soit cette personne sur le sol. Son corps gisait devant lui, se vidant définitivement de son sang. Lui qui restera immobile et froid éternellement...  
Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il se pinça, espérant rêver. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas.  
Il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient en coton. La seconde d'après, elles se dérobèrent sous lui. Il était à genoux sur le sol. Ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier, mais il refusait toujours de croire que la personne la plus chère à ses yeux venait de se faire tuer.  
Lui qui l'avait supporté à chacune de ses pulsions, lui qui était resté à ses côtés, lui qui... Qui...  
La barrière qu'il s'était imposé céda et les larmes coulères sur ses joues pâles. Son visage était dénué de toute expression. Non. En fait, seuls la tristesse et le désespoir persistaient.  
Le sourire qu'il s'était taillé des années auparavant était devenu fade.

La vie est injuste, elle nous retire ceux que l'on aime, nous les arrache. La mort les gardant bien précieusement en attendant que, nous aussi, nous cédons à la tentation.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !  
Reviews ?


End file.
